Harry Potter and the Coming of Power
by pegasysmodding
Summary: Harry comes to terms with the contents of the prophecy and decides to stand and fight. Twists and turns, new powers bring all new problems. May be some romance probably HG RH. Not a superpower Harry story, but he will be powerful. Harry will have to c
1. Chapter 1 The Book

Summary: Harry comes to terms with the contents of the prophecy and decides to stand and fight. Twists and turns, new powers bring all new problems. May be some romance probably HG RH. Not a superpower Harry story. Harry will have to choose between what is right and what is easy, what choice will he make? Will he be able to toe the line or will he fall into darkness?

A/N: I have read many good HP fan fictions and as I read them, I found I liked some parts and not others so I decided to write the perfect fic for me. I will try to keep the characters as in character as possible. Some aspects of other stories may work their way into my fic and If they do I will try to give credit where credit is due. I will try to keep this as original and as exciting as possible. If all goes to plan this will be novel length and I will write a seventh year sequel. So read and review. Thanks in advance!!

Pain, pain beyond pain, it felt as if liquid fire was flooding through every inch of his being. Then as quickly as it started there was nothing, he knew no more. For the fifth day that week the boy-who-lived woke on the hard unforgiving floor of his bedroom in Number Four Privet Drive. The home was rather un-remarkable blending so seamlessly into suburbia that a casual passerby wouldn't even notice it was there. However, the boy in the upstairs bedroom was very remarkable indeed, the boy was Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world.

Harry Potter was not the same boy he was before that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries where Sirius Black had been killed. _No I mustn't think of it, I will be strong, I must be strong, I need to learn more,_ _I need to learn to control my power. _With a determined look in his eyes he propped open _Dueling with Flitwik _and began reading, he had already completed the entire sixth and seventh year curriculum and requested the Order to send him more Defense books and they had willingly obliged. The only problem was that Harry Potter no longer wanted to defend himself, he wanted to attack, to kill. He had sent Hedwig to a shop in Knocturn Alley to pick up books on the dark arts. He chuckled to himself, "_What would Dumbledore and his precious Order think of the great Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived learning the dark arts?" _In one of the books Hedwig had brought him specifically, _Dark Wards and Magical Barriers,_ he learned how to cast a ward that would stop anyone from detecting any magic done in Number 4. This allowed him to practice magic without the Ministry or the Order detecting it. This is what allowed him to train, this is what had allowed him to cast the Cruciartus curse on himself for the passed week, he was developing a tolerance to it. At first the pain had been debilitating, but now he could move freely for about a minute before succumbing to the pain of the curse. He had learned a variety of curses both light and dark, for attack and defense.

Harry's musings were interrupted by a soft tapping at his window, several owls were hovering outside with letters clasped in their talons. Instead of the normal letters, if you could call letters written by wizards and send by owl normal, there were several packages. Immediately suspicious, he whipped out his wand and after casting a few simple diagnostic charms, he opened the first package. It contained what appeared to be a pensive, but it was only about half the size of Dumbledore's. A piece of parchment fell from the wrappings, and Harry immediately recognized the almost unnaturally neat writing of his long time best friend, muggleborn Witch, Hermione Granger:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Harry!!! (**wow I hadn't even realized that it was my birthday yet, maybe I'll get to return to my friends, to Grimmuald Place where Siri... no I cannot dwell on that now.) **enclosed is a medium sized pensive, I know you have had a lot to think about with everything that has been going on... so me and Ron pooled our money and purchased this for you. **Hey mate Ron here, I haven't been able to find out much about the Order and everything has been pretty boring. Maybe this pensive will help you out with Occulmency and you won't have to work with that git Snape anymore. Hope the muggles haven't been getting you down.**_

_**-Ron**_

_-Hermione_

The next package contained a short note and some rock cakes from Hagrid, which Harry knew well enough not to eat. And finally the last and largest of the packages as he ripped open the wrapping an envelope fell out with Harold James Potter, Prongs Jr. written on the front. Now curious as to who would address a letter to him like that he opened the envelope and took the parchment from inside. He was astonished when he saw the signature at the bottom:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are receiving this then your father and I are no longer with you. This letter and owl are set to arrive on your sixteenth birthday. How I wish that I would not have to give you this book at such a young age. I must, for you are destined for great things, Harry. This book contains curses and dueling techniques passed down through my family and added to by each descendant. I, like many were led to believe, am not truly muggle born, I really am descended from a long line of sqibs, who were preceded by an ancient magical line believed by many to be evil. I, and therefore you, are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Your father is heir of Gordoc Gryfindor. With this combination, who knows how powerful you will become. Tell no one of your heritage and show no one the book, it contains curses so dark and so ancient that I could not even bring my self go cast, however, the second half contains curses of the lightest variety of such power that I could not even begin to comprehend. I know the prophecy. I believe the "power that the dark lord knows not," is not your power, but your strength of emotion that will allow you to fully exploit the spells in this book. I believe that you will be able to master both the light and dark spells and purge the land of the evils of Voldermort. However, I beg you not to let your newfound strength corrupt you, remember it matters not whether a spell is light or dark, but the intent of the caster. When you were a baby, I put a bind on your magical powers that only you would have the power to remove, when you are ready. You must build up your body, become physically strong or your body might fold against the power you hold inside of you. This incantation needs no wand, just think of all the hate you have for Voldermort and his Death Eaters, and think of the love you have for your friends and family. Let these feelings fill you up and imagine them breaking down an invisible wall around your soul, your very core of magic. I do not know how strong you will be, but do not forget that you are not mealy a weapon, you are Harry, my son I want you to live your life to the fullest, I love you, my son._

_-Lilly Evans Potter_

"Thanks mum." Harry's voice broke the silence of his room and he could almost imagine his mom answering back. The book he was given was an old tome and the pages were all hand written with his own mother's hand writing on the last few pages. Harry was curious about the bind that had been put on his powers and wanted to have access to them as soon as possible. He concentrated on his friends and family and all of the pain and suffering that Voldermort has caused, he imagined the wall breaking down, but instead of breaking he was repelled and thrust painfully against the wall, and he knew no more. Harry awoke to the sound of the gravel in the driveway crunching under the weight of Uncle Vernon's new company car.

"**Boy get down here this instant."**

Grumbling, Harry got up from the floor rubbing the back of his head, _hmmm I guess my mom really was serious about that whole getting stronger thing. _As he trudged down the stairs he heard the sounds of fists pounding against a wall. He chuckled softly to himself, guessing his "family's" precious Dudders had lost the regional Boxing championships.

"**Now listen here boy for the rest of the summer you are to help Duddly train, and no funny business."**

"OK Uncle Vernon." _Well this works out perfectly, even if I do have to be around that fat lump of a cousin for a few hours a day._

Of all the responses Vernon had been expecting, this certainly was not it.

**"You will train from 9:00 a.m. until 11:00 a.m. is that understood?"**

Before Harry could respond Duddly wined,

"I don't want to train, come on it's summer."

**"You Can And You Will,"** Vernon thundered.

Not wanting to catch any of Vernon's wrath, Harry made his way as quickly as he could to his room. Wondering what kind of curses his mom had meant when she said incredibly dark and ancient, he flipped the book open to a page in the dark arts section. Scanning through, he found a page called war charms, and began to read:

_**War Charms**_

_You are probably most familiar with wizards' duels, in which one witch or wizard fights another, or when small groups attack. War Charms is not that effective in those scenarios because they either take time to cast or require preparation. They are made for attacking an army of witches and wizards as a whole, and can kill hundreds at a time if used properly. This is a lost art, the last time spells such as these were used or invented was in the great clash between Gryfindor and Slytherin. USE WITH CAUTION._

_Dementis lentium- This is the charm said to have been used on POW's by Slytherin to turn them into the Dementors of today. In order for it to be cast properly one must wish to destroy the soul of the victim and bend them to your will. After a dementor is created, it can either give in to it's will to feed or die. After a dementor steals it's first soul it will never stop until it is destroyed again. (see page 243 paragraph 2). _

_Eradico a flamora- Similar to the flamora whip spell, but only on a larger scale, a thin length of black flame will erupt from the end of the caster's wand, and if sent in to a crowd of enemy troops it will tear the soul from anything it touches, similar to the Dementors kiss, however it allows the soul to travel to the afterlife. Can be blocked by silver shield charm (see page 240 paragraph 1)._

_Tempest eradico- The only unadulterated force of nature that is truly dark, it will summon a tornado, the caster must maintain complete concentration or they will lose control. If control is lost before the tornado is banished it will rebound upon the caster, it does not like to be controlled._

Harry's reading was interrupted by Vernon's cry of, **"Boy get down here, and make dinner." **

"Yes Uncle Vernon, coming," Harry called back, quickly stashing his mother's book under the loose floorboard and running downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he heard the sound of a voice he wished that he would never hear again...

"_Oh Vernon I don't know why you even keep him around I say just chuck him out." _It was Aunt Marge.

**"Oh believe me I want to, but Petunia feels as if she has some kind of obligation to the headmaster of his school or something."**

_"Ah, well I told you before and I'll tell you again, it's just bad breeding, if something's wrong with the bitch they'll be something wrong with the pup. And that Potter she married he was a bad one, a drunk no doubt. He was bound to be a bad-un. It's through no fault of yours."_

As Harry entered the room his hands were already clenched into fists, and he could feel the anger swelling up inside of him._ I must keep calm remember what the advance Occulmency book said control my emotions, and never attack out of anger. Calm, control, just stay calm control your self._ As the meal wore on, Harry ate and then just sat and stared of into space, thinking about all of the curses he could place on Marge. The first that came to mind was Cruciartis, but then again no one, save a death eater, deserved that kind of pain. Or Fudge, maybe the minister deserved that. With that thought a small smile crossed his face.

_"What are you smiling about boy, answer me."_

Deciding the best course of action would be to keep silent he just sat there, head leaned back against the chair and eyes closed. When CRACK! one of Duddly's right hooks caught him in the jaw and sent him tumbling off of the chair. All thoughts of controlling his anger had left him, Harry saw red. He stood slowly and took no notice of the soft tinkling sound that was all the china in the room shattering. Duddly, whose eyes were wide with fear, took another swing at Harry. Standing tall Harry watched as Duddly's fat fist approached as if in slow motion. Somehow he knew he wouldn't be hurt, he felt a power like he had never felt before surging through him. Suddenly, right before impact, Duddly's fist glanced off what appeared to be a wall of air. Duddly stumbled back cradling a broken hand, stumbling away from what appeared to him as a monster. Harry's eyes that were normally vibrant green were blazing unnaturally with a fire behind them that wasn't there before. In a frighteningly calm voice Harry spoke, "You will never speak ill of my family again, it is my being alive that holds your precious _normal _world together. I am the only one who can kill Voldermort."

Harry was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Petunia.

"Ahh you've heard of him then, Aunt Petunia?"

"Y-Yess, but wasn't he destroyed when your parents were killed?"

"No he wasn't he was just injured and now he's back."

Marge who had frozen when the china had shattered now spoke up. "What are you talking about, I demand to know what's going on."

"Oh you want to know what's going on do you, I'll tell you whats going on" Harry held out his hand, "Stupefy", "Obliviate!" "She will remember nothing, but the rest of you, you will remember. For the rest of the summer I need to train and Duddly you're going to help me."

Seeming to recover from his previous shock Duddly spoke up "Why I don't want to?"

"BECAUSE IF I DO NOT TRAIN EVERY SINGLE NON-MAGIC PERSON WILL BE KILLED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" Harry thundered.

"Y-yes."

"Good, I'm going to bed then." Harry then walked out and continued up the stairs to his room. _I've wanted to do that for a long time, but where did all of that power come from, I thought I hadn't unlocked it yet. _Suddenly feeling very tired, he collapsed onto his bed, but the rest he deserved was not to come.

He was gazing out at a circle of marked men wearing black robes they were standing in a graveyard, death eaters. A voice not his own emanated from his mouth "My loyal death eaters, the Potter boy had grown more powerful, I believe he has learned of his heritage, Harry Potter is the Heir of Goridoc Gryfindor-"

A sniviling little man who squirmed as he spoke stepped foward, "That is impossible my lord, I would have known-."

"SILENCE!, never interrupt me again, you must learn your place."

"No master please it's just I-"

"CRUCIO!"

The man writhed on the ground and his screams pierced the steely silence of the night. Harry's scar burned as he held the man under the curse with no way to stop it. When the curse was finally lifted the man crawled away muttering his apologies but Voldermort took no notice.

"Enjoying the view Potter" His name was uttered as if it was a disgusting swear word.

Harry's heart stopped he had never been discovered before. "You know I don't want to be here Tom."

"Do not call me by that filthy muggle name Potter. You will rue the day you crossed me Potter now GET OUT"

Harry was thrust forcefully from Voldermort's mind and woke covered in a cold sweat on his bed. Thinking he better write a letter to Dumbledore and the Order, he grabbed a quill and some parchment quickly writing a short letter and sending it off with Hedwig. Only minutes after Hedwig left she returned bearing a single line of writing:

_Harry pack up and get ready to leave the wards have come down pack up your stuff._

_-Tonks_

After reading this Harry, jumped up and started tossing things in his trunk, and with his heart thundering inside his chest brought his invisibility cloak over his head. Wand out he set about removing the magical detection wards so the Order would know if he was attacked. After a few moments of nervous silence Mad 'Eye' Moody's distinctive, step, clunk, step, clunk, could be heard coming up the stairs. The sound of foot steps stopped out side of his door and it was quickly opened and shut. At first Harry could see no one, but soon he was able to make out a disillusioned Moody standing in front of the door.

"Well come on boy, we don't have all day. Growled Moody.

"How do I know it's really you? What is neglected in being taught to young wizards now a days?"

"Proper wand care and safety."

Still not convinced Harry made to put his wand in his back pocket-

"Don't do that boy, many a good wizard has accidentally lost a buttock that way."

Yup, this was defiantly 'Mad Eye'. "Alright lets go, but what about my family?"

"They will be taken care of, our main priority is you."

Moody took a playing card from one of his pockets. "Ok grab on to your stuff, and touch this Potter"

Harry put out his index finger and soon he felt the familiar tug behind his navel, and the world was lost in a whirl of color. His legs crumpled under him as he hit the floor. As he was trying to get up he was tackled to the ground, and then pounced on by another much smaller person.

End of Chapter 1, so what do you think please review, do you think I should write more?


	2. Chapter 2 Training Begins

Chapter 2

Immediately several thoughts flashed through Harry's mind, _had the portkey gone wrong, was 'Moody' a fake. _Even as these thoughts were crossing his mind his wand had appeared in his hand. "Expelliarmus!" The two bodies were violently blasted backwards. "Tempus Impedimenta!" This was a semi dark spell that would slow the movement of anyone within a ten-meter radius besides the caster. Harry stared around in shock at what he had done. The two people what had jumped on him were his friend Hermione, and Dobby, an over excited house elf. The others in the room who he had frozen were members of The Order Of The Phoenix, an anti-Voldermort militia group. 'Moody' was the first to recover, and let out a barking laugh. "Ha, good one Potter, CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Harry concerned for Hermione and Dobby ran over to them.

"Hermione, Dobby are you alright. I'm so sorry it's just I've been a little on edge lately-" Harry said all of this extremely quickly.

"Harry, stop I'm fine, just be a little gentler next time you say hello."

Dobby jumped back on to his feet and started banging his head against the troll leg umbrella stand, "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby."

"Stop that, it wasn't your fault" said Harry as he pulled Dobby away from the umbrella stand.

Mrs.Weasley came bustling into the room, "Hello Harry, how have you been, you're looking quite peaky. Into the kitchen with you."

Ushered into the kitchen Harry set about devouring everything that was set in front of him. "Hey Mrs.Weasley where's Ron?"

"Molly, Harry, call me Molly. And Ron's upstairs, Hermione got another letter from that Krum fellow."

Harry shot Mrs.Weasley a questioning look.

"Every time she gets a letter from Krum, Ron runs upstairs and pouts for a while. Those two are meant for each other, I just hope my Ron figures it out before he goes and does something stupid. Well enough with my ramblings, you can go upstairs and talk to him now. Remus has already brought you're things up for you."

Harry's head immediately snapped up from his meal, "Remus is here?!"

"He was, but he left to get some ingredients for his potion. He should be back later tonight though."

"Ok, thanks for the meal Mrs.- Molly."

* * *

Harry tiptoed as quietly as possible passed the portrait of Mrs. Black and then continued up the stairs to Ron's room. As he opened the door he was immediately hit in the face by something, stumbling back Harry whipped out his wand.

"Tempus Im-"

"Hey easy there mate, sorry 'bout that." Ron walked forward and picked up what appeared to be some form of action figure that now lay at Harry's feet.

"It's fine, was that your Victor Krum doll.

"No, and it's an action figure, not a doll."

Harry raised a single eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Said Ron, his ears growing as red as his hair.

Harry realizing that Ron didn't want to talk about it decided to let it lie for now. Thinking it a good time for a change of topic he decided to talk about school.

"So Ron do you know why our O.W.L.'s haven't arrived yet?"

"Nah, but Dumbledore told us last night at dinner that he's gonna give them to us tonight. There's also a big Order meeting tonight so most of the Order members are going to be here for dinner."

"So what do you want to do until then?"

"How about a game of chess, I haven't been able to play anyone for a while"

"Ok, cool lets play." Harry enjoyed hanging out with Ron and playing chess, or just doing something that didn't really matter. It gave him a chance to be 'just Harry'. Not the boy-who-lived, not the one-of-the-prophecy, 'just Harry'. For the next few hours Harry played chess with Ron. That was until Hermione came in and started fussing about their O.W.L. results that would be coming later that day.

"I'm sure I failed Astronomy, I just know it."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you did fine." replied Ron.

"Oh, that's just like you. How can you be so complacent about this? Harry tell him how important this is."

Harry sensing another Ron/Hermione argument decided to make a quick exit. "Yes, er- very important, er- right, um, I gotta go."

Harry realizing that it was his room that he had just walked out of decided to go exploring. Quickly walking down the hallway and up a set of stairs to the attic. It seemed as though the fainter the yells of Ron and Hermione got, the darker it got. Even though there were torches set along the walls, it reminded him of the trip he, Hermione, and Ron took to 'Nearly Headless' Nick's death day party during 2nd year. When he reached the attic he noticed someone sitting in the back corner crying. Harry walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and screamed. "Ahhh, Harry don't scare me like that. I didn't hear you come in."

Harry was lost for words, the girl, no woman standing before him was not the same Ginny Weasley who he last saw. It was like the time when Ron first noticed that Hermione was a girl. "H-h-hi, Ginny how ya doing?" _No don't get red now, wait why am I getting red I don't like her like that do I? It's just that she's so beautiful, and kind, and her hair- oh god Ron's gonna kill me._ "Why are you crying?"

"Oh it's stupid, Dean broke up with me." Ginny said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Anger flared up in Harry, how dare he hurt her, but then again now she is free. _Why am I thinking like this._ "Don't worry about him he was a git anyway."

"It was my fault, he broke up with me, he told me that I shouldn't associate with you. Said that it's too dangerous. I wouldn't listen, I told him to bugger off, it was my fault." Ginny wailed.

Harry horrified that it was him that she broke up over replied, "Why did you say that, it would probably be better if you didn't associate with me it's safer. Anyone who is around me dies." Harry was fighting back tears, he refused to cry, to be weak, he must be strong.

"Harry don't say that, I- we all love you and If you push us away then V-V-Voldermort, would have already won."

"Ginny everyone that I love dies, and it's all because of me, I cannot love anyone."

Ginny pulled him into a tight hug and breathed in to his ear, "I refuse to let you push people away-"

"But-"

"No Harry I'm already in danger, we all are. It's not your responsibility to protect everyone."

Harry, his voice rising now "Yes it is it is my job!" His voice diminishing "I just have to... Look I don't want to talk about it." Harry looked away. For a few tense moments there was an uncomfortable silence, until it was broken by Mrs.Weasley's call "Dinners ready"

They descended the stairs into the dark hallway in silence. Harry entered the kitchen first to see most of the order there eagerly awaiting the meal. There were many familiar faces seated at the table the most unwelcome of with being _Professor _Snape. "I bet he's happy." thought Harry angrily, thinking of his hatred for Sirius. The smell of good food wafted into his nose and pushed all negative thoughts about Snape from his mind. As soon as he at down a spread of food appeared on the table that could rival a feast at Hogwarts. A babble of conversation broke out as people heaped their plates with food and started to eat. Ron by far was eating with more gusto than anyone at the table.

Hermione was looking at Ron with a disgusted look on her face, "Must you eat like that, there are other people at this table you know."

Ron attempted to speak, but found he was unable to. After a large swallow he was able to reply, "There is just so much good food, and Dobby made it extra good tonight because it is his first night on the job."

Harry jumped into the conversation, "What do you mean Ron?"

"Well since Kreatcher obviously isn't obedient, Dumbledore was afraid tat he would try to poison us so he hired Dobby to do it."

At the mention of Kreatcher's name Harry's eyes lit p with a fire that either Ron or Hermione had seen since he found out that Sirius allegedly betrayed his parents. A sense of power filled the room, and the conversations around them ceased, as the members of the order looked to se where the disturbance was coming from. "KREAHER!" Harry boomed as he rose from the table, his chair clattering noisily to the floor. At first many thoughts ran through Harry's mind, but soon one remained, "He helped kill Sirius, I will kill him." Kreatcher came when he was called, mumbling about blood traitors and mud bloods. Harry lunged for him, but was intercepted by Hermione.

"No Harry, don't hurt him. He's just an el-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND HIM HERMIONE!" Harry thundered. Then his voice dropping to a deadly calm, "He killed Sirius, and now he dies along with the rest of Voldermort's supporters." Harry rounded on the elf pushing Hermione out of the way, a dark green glow that bordered on black enveloped his body and an unnatural win whipped around the room. He raised his wand and his lips spelled out the words that shocked the already shocked order members, "AVADA KEDAVERA!" There was flash of green light and the sound of speeding death rush throughout the room. Kreatcher didn't make a sound as the burst of light ripped into his chest, tearing life from his body and throwing him into the was lie a rag doll. The glow around Harry faded and his breathing slowed. He turned slowly to the stunned order, a maniacal smile played across his lips for a moment, but it disappeared almost as soon as it arrived. "That's one problem solved." Stated Harry in a calm business like tone, and walked from the room.

In the hallway stood Albus Dumbledore looking older than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, before we begin I must ask you, have you received you mothers book?"

Harry's heart stopped. Hadn't his mother said that no one else knew about the book, how did he know? "W-What book sir?" he managed to stammer out.

"Don't worry I know of the book and I also know of your heritage. Remember the prophecy 'the power the dark lord knows not'? This power is your power of emotion and I believe it is more powerful than I could have imagined. I take it you have never cast that particular curse before?"

"No, sir I haven't"

"I felt your energy grow all the way from miles way, I knew what curse you were about to cast. I feared that Voldermort had infiltrated HQ, and apparated as soon as I could. I wanted to delay this as much as possible, but I fear the time has come."

Harry who was currently in shock questioned, "What time, I don't understand?"

"Harry some of the more powerful witches' and wizards glow when they are feeling a particularly strong emotion. As you grow more powerful and learn to control your power, you will understand this better. Wizards like Voldermort and I, some of the more powerful Aurors, and most members of the order have to keep our power concealed most of the time, dormant if you will. If Voldermort and I were to become locked in a battle to the death we would need to use all of our power. So we would have to bring it out, this is done using a particularly strong emotion. Most wizards use anger, because the object of a duel is to incapacitate or kill your opponent. The larger the glow the more powerful the wizard. The darker the glow, the more the witch or wizard in question is able to use dark magic. Not many wizards can bring out their full power at will; Voldermort and I are one of the few who know how. This can be a valuable asset, and I would like to train you to do it. If you can harness you power at will then I believe that you will be able to master using all the spells in that wonderful book of yours."

"But sir there is dark magic in that book."

"I'm sure you have no problem with using dark spells, I believe you have learned quite a few already. Dark magic is not necessarily evil; it is the intent of the caster. I want to make sure you stay on the light side, both for the good of your soul and he good of the magical world."

"If it will help me defeat Voldermort I'll do it, but I ask you one thing. I want my friends to be trained as well."

"That sounds fine to me. We will leave tonight. Let us go say our good byes."

Harry and Dumbledore walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and the room, which was now in an up-roar quieted. "For the next two weeks I will be training Harry personally, I am giving Alastor control of the Order until we return. The rest of you will train the children in your free time. Alastor, I expect you to train them in the magic we used against Grindelwald, do not teach them how to cast the spells, just to defend against them. Tonks, come with us."

Grabbing a cup off the table he muttered "portrus" and it glowed briefly. "Harry, Tonks grab hold. 3..2..1." The world dissolved in a sea of color.

* * *

Harry managed to remain on his feet, and examined his surroundings. He was standing in what appeared to be a large entrance hall, with many doors and staircases leading off from the sides. The floors were marble and the walls were gilded with gold. The ceiling was enchanted just like the one in the great hall of Hogwarts. The whole place exuded a sense of power. "Where are we?... sir." Tonks asked with an expression of awe playing across her face.

Holding his hands out wide and his eyes twinkling more than ever Dumbledore exclaimed, "Welcome to the Dumbledore Family Estate."

"Professor this is amazing. I thought you lived at Hogwarts." Said Harry looking around with wide eyes.

"Well where did you think I go during summer vacation?" replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily. Changing gears, "Tonks you will be providing young Harry here with physical combat training. By the time he leaves I want him to be at auror level or above." Tonks nodded her head affirmatively. He now looked to Harry, "Tomorrow your training will start with Tonks. From now on you will make everything you need using magic, including food, you will be forced to adapt. By September 1st I expect you will be able to best Voldermort's top Death Eaters at the very least."

Harry was stunned "How is that possible, I mean we only have a month, and-"

"Harry for ever hour you send here only half an hour passes on the out side. That should be enough time for you to learn the control needed to use the power that is inside of you. Harry, come with me, I imagine that you have some questions."

Dumbledore led Harry into a nice looking room that resembled the Gryffindor common room. "Please sit down" said Dumbledore gesturing to an over stuffed arm chair in front of the fire. After sitting himself Dumbledore gave Harry a prompting look.

Deciding to ask the question that had been gnawing on his mind ever since their conversation in the hallway Harry asked, "Why is it that you are suddenly ok with me using dark magic. I thought you hated it."

Dumbledore steeped his fingers and gazed at Harry, all twinkle gone from his eyes, "Did you ever wonder how I single handedly defeated Grindelwald? I used a combination of light and dark magic. However, towards the end of the battle, when I knew I had it won, I let the dark magic consume me. I have been told that my aura turned jet back for time. I tortured him and his remaining henchmen, many to insanity before my friend and mentor forced me to stop. Once I realized what I had done I was devastated. I ever told anyone besides you what happened on that day. I vowed never to use dark magic again, that was a foolish decision. The first war against Voldermort could have been won if we used dark magic from the beginning. The problem is that Dark magic corrupts the soul, only someone truly pure of heart and with good intentions can truly balance light and dark magic without losing yourself to evil. I believe that this is truly 'the power the dark lord knows not', a descendant of both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"So that's why I never hear people talk about how you defeated Grindelwald, you just never told anyone. How can you be so sure that I won't turn evil?"

"I trust you Harry."

Those four words had a great effect on Harry. Dumbledore was putting all of his faith in him and had told him his deepest, darkest secret. The headmaster had gained his trust back. "I trust you too sir."

"Harry, let us go sleep, tomorrow we begin your training." Dumbledore conjured up a bed for himself and gestured for Harry to do the same. "From now on we will live together and work together. We will live as a master and an apprentice. Good night Harry"

"Good night."

* * *

When Harry awoke, the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils. Looking around he saw Dumbledore sitting at an ornate table sitting in front of a small breakfast. "Dumbledore, are you sure that's enough for the both of us?"

"It's enough for me now conjure your own breakfast."

"But sir the only food I know how to conjure is toast. We take Domestic Charms and Transfiguration net year."

"All the more reason to learn your first lesson well. It's all in how you control your magic. If you notice I didn't use an incantation, I just waved my wand and it happened. I used a raw form of magic that is more difficult to use than the magic that you are used to. Instead of using a specific spell to conjure the food, I simply told my magic to create it. The same principal applies for apparation and transfiguration. Apparation is the most commonly used form of raw magic. It is quite simple to do because you are just telling our magic to go somewhere and takes your body along for the ride. An obvious use of raw magic in transfiguration is conjuring; all you are really doing is transfiguring the air. One of the most complex arts of raw magic is the animaugis transformation, but we'll get into that later." By now most of the food (and Harry's toast) had been eaten and Harry was eager to put some of the new theory he had learned into practice. "Harry, before we get started, I want you to know that when I am training you I will not be your friend. My only goal will be to make you stronger and a better fighter. I will train you as my master trained me, and his master trained him. I hope that I will be able to fill their shoes."

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" asked Harry.

"You already have, but you may ask another."

Slightly annoyed at the response Harry replied, "Who was your master?"

"Why Nicholas Flamel of course. He prepared me for my battle against Grindelwald. Now if we can get started." Dumbledore ushered Harry through one of the doors on the hallway that were previously locked.

Harry had entered what appeared to be a large dueling room complete with weapons that looked of medieval origins and what looked like muggle wresting mats. The room also contained a widely grinning Tonks. "Come on, fifty laps around the hall. And GO!" The next two months would be some of the hardest of his life.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter two. Next chapter will contain some of Harry's friends training and maybe some Fred and George. There may be some seedlings of one of Voldermort's evil plots coming up so look for that in the next chappie(can you say foreshadowing). Also OWL results are up next. I'm planning on flashing back to his training and his thing with Marge in either chapter 4 or five. 


	3. Order and Revelations

Chapter 3 - Order and Revelations

After the abrupt departure of Harry, Tonks, and Dumbledore the order was in an uproar. The only people who weren't on their feet and arguing with their neighbors were, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were sitting in a shocked silence. Moody repeatedly tried to gain control, but was ineffective until he declared the Order was in full session. Silence immediately swept the room. The only sound that could be herd was Molly ushering the children out of he room, "Come on off you go. To bed with you now, don't say up late discussing-, uhhh well, just go to sleep."

The three children walked out of the room and up the winding stairs in silence. When they reached Ginny's room they all went inside. Hermione was the first to speak, "How could Harry do that, I mean that's dark magic? Isn't he going to be in trouble with the ministry." Ron seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't know 'Mione, all I know is that that retched elf deserved what he got!" replied Ron, his voice escalating.

"He didn't deserve that. Harry murdered him in cold blood."

Ginny rounded to Hermione, her face flushed, "Don't you dare say that about Harry! This is war ad Harry did what is necessary. That elf is the reason Sirius is dead, can't you see that?"

"It wasn't Kreatcher's fault. Plus Harry used dark magic."

"You know Hermione you can be pretty thick sometimes." Hermione looked slightly hurt at this statement. "Obviously Dumbledore is ok with Harry using the dark arts, or he would not have taken him away for training."

The only reply Hermione could muster was a soft "Oh."

After an uncomfortable silence Ron decided to speak. "What do you think Dumbledore meant about our training? And what are the spells that they used against Grindelwald?"

Hermione looking up, "I don't know Ron, but speculating will get us nowhere. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

They all said their goodnights and Ron left Ginny's room, returning to his own. Before falling asleep he muttered softly to him self, "Harry what have you gotten your self into?"

Most members of the order were shocked to say the least. Since the order was in full session, the members had to speak in turn. The first to speak was 'Mad Eye'. He told the order that there would be no discussion about what happened other than the children's training schedules. After deciding that an order member would train the children on combat and survival magic twice a day, the order moved onto other topics.

It turned out that Voldermort had been gathering groups of pregnant muggles. He was kidnapping only those who would not be missed, like homeless people and prostitutes. The order was dumbfounded as to what Voldermort wanted with the women and their un-born children.

That was until Snape spoke up, "The Dark Lord doesn't tell the death eaters much anymore, but I did overhear something that leads me to believe that he will be undergoing another dark transformation."

The order burst into a plethora of hushed conversation, until Arthur Weasley spoke out over the rest. "What kind of transformation?"

Snape gravely, "I have done some research on any transformation that uses un-born children. It is a potion… It will, make the Dark Lord twice as powerful and damn near immortal. He will be able to block the killing curse." At this statement Snape looked to the floor. "The recipe is only in two books, one in my office, passed down to me by my father, and the other in the Dark Lord's diary from school."

Most of the order had heard rumors about what had happened in the chamber with the diary and thought it destroyed. Responding their questioning glances 'Mad Eye' spoke,

"It is not a normal diary, Voldermort-" Everyone in the room took a sharp intake of breath. "enchanted it with an imprint of himself. That imprint has been destroyed. However I have no doubt that Voldermort will still try to access the information inside. The largest problem is that the book is at Hogwarts. On the upside only a parselmouth can access it. That means that Voldermort will have to get it himself. He has not the power to take Hogwarts now, but he is amassing his forces. More and more wizards are disappearing every day. Some are joining him, the ones who don't die. When Dumbledore returns we will discuss strengthening the wards around Hogwarts."

For the rest of the meeting all of the various spies and informants made their reports. There was only the small interruption of a drunken Mundungus Fletcher staggering into the meeting smelling of fire whisky and smoking his pipe.

After the meeting ended and the order members were filing out the doors, Molly walked up to 'Mad Eye' and asked. "What did Dumbledore mean when he told you to teach the children the magic you used against Grindelwald?"

'Mad Eye' looked at her with both his normal and his electric blue eye. "We will be teaching them ancient and dark battle magic."

Molly bristled at the mention of Dark Magic "You will be teaching them WHAT?!?"

Even the battle-hardened auror shrank slightly at the sight of the angry Weasley. "We will not teach them how to use the Dark Arts, just to defend against them. Calm down woman."

Somewhat pacified Molly mumbled a response and started levitating Kreatcher's body that had been laying against the wall forgotten about by the order, into the trash. Before Kreatcher was halfway to the garbage bin 'Mad Eye" waved his wand and with a soft pop transfigured the body into a small button.

The following morning Ron woke up to an Owl tapping at his window holding a letter in it's talons. Written in bright green ink was his name written in what was unmistakably Harry's handwriting. Opening the letter he read,

_Dear Ron,_

_Hi it's me Harry, I know I can't explain what I did last night. I just wan you to know I am not going dark or anything like that. I can't tell you much now, but all you need to know is that I'm in training. You should be trained too, work hard and learn as much as you can because you are going to need it. Say hi to Hermione and Ginny for me._

_Be Safe,_

Harry 

Ron quickly got dressed, stuffed the letter in his pocket and slowly descended the stairs to the kitchen. When he entered he was assaulted by the smells of the wonderful breakfast that sat on the table. He had already sat down and was about to bite into some fried ham when his chair was pulled out from under him. Landing hard on his back he looked up to see two grinning red heads. "Fred, George, what did you do that for?!"

"Well you see…" Said Fred… well the one on the left anyway.

"Good old 'Mad Eye' told us that you were in training,…" continued the other.

"And as unofficial members of the Order…"

"We decided that it is our duty-"

"Nay our privilege, to make sure that you eat healthy…"

"You are a growing boy after all."

Ron was still on the floor with a look of disbelieve written on his face. "Couldn't you have just TOLD me not to eat it?!"

"But where's the fun in that?" The twins chorused in unison, before walking away talking about some form of improved dung bomb.

Ron was about to tuck into his breakfast anyway when 'Man Eye' walked in. "They are right. Your training will be difficult and we need you to have a proper diet. Go wake up Hermione and Ginny and bring them down here. I will then brief you on your training schedule."

Ron left the room grumbling about crazy old aurors who need to get a life. A few minuets later, after an embarrassing moment of walking in on Hermione and Ginny getting dressed, they were assembled in front of 'Mad Eye' waiting for him to speak.

After a few moments of silence 'Man Eye' spoke, "The war has started, and regardless of what your parents may think you are as much a part of this was as anyone else. With you three being so close to Potter you are in even more danger. I and a few other Order members will be training you in combat magic. Yu will also be taught the dark arts so you will be able to counter them, not attack with them. From now on you are in training and under my command. Any questions?"

Hermione timidly raised her hand and spoke, "How can you teach us Dark Arts, they're evil?"

Seemingly annoyed by the question 'Mad Eye' growled out a response, "The dark arts aren't evil, it's the intent of the caster. Light magic isn't all good either. If I hit you with a killing curse, you die, if I levitate you over a cliff you will also die. No magic is evil. It's what you do with it that counts. I myself was an avid practitioner of the Dark Arts until that twit Fudge banned them."

Hermione was shocked, "But you're an Auror?"

"I was, Fudge sacked me after I protested the ban on Dark Arts. Fudge thinks that if they are banned then no one will use the. Ha!, why do you think today's aurors are so inept at fighting Death Eaters?"

"Oh"

Ron and Ginny were just standing there, trying to process the new information that they had just required, when Ron spoke up, "All that talk about using Dark Magic for good reminded me." He took the crumpled letter from his pocket and handed it to Hermione and Ginny. "Look here, this is from Harry. I got it this morning."

The two read the letter and Ginny spoke for the first time that morning, "Well if Harry wants us to train, then we will train." As she said this a look of steely determination planted it's self on her face.

What could be called a smile crossed the heavily scarred man's face, "I like that, you will need to be determined and dedicated to be able to survive in these times. Now I must go, you will be trained by Kingsley for now, I will return for the more advanced magic. And remember CONSTANT VIGILENCE!"

Kingsley a tall rugged looking man in his mid-thirties. He entered the room and immediately told them to take out their wands. "I am going to assess your knowledge and ability in combat magic."

"How?…" and after a prompting look from Kingsley, "uh.. sir."

A feral smile played across his lips, "Like this!" His wand was out in a blink of an eye. "AVADA-" There was a flash of sickly green light and Hermione was knocked through the air only to land on her back. Ron and Ginny hushed to her side when Kingsley trained his wand on them.

A/N: Hmmmm cliffhanger, sorry for the short chapter, I haven't had much time. Thanks for your reviews, Read and Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Too bad really…

Chapter 4

Kingsley trained his wand on them. Ron's eyes opened wide with fear, but was unable to move. That was until Kingsley 's faced softened, "Enervate."

Hormone's head shot up looking confused for a moment until realization dawned on her face. At a look from Kingsley she remained silent. As for Ron and Ginny they were utterly bewildered. They just saw a trusted order member kill their best friend and then revive her as if she had been stunned.

Confused Ron stuttered, "Wha.. But… and you.."

Kingsley sternly, "If I were a death eater you would all be dead by now. Instead of fighting you went to help your friend. You cannot help the dead, this is your first and most important lesson. If an ally falls in battle to a killing cure they are gone. Do not waste your life for that which is already dead."

Ginny was about to speak, but Kingsley cut her off. "Before you ask my so called killing curse was merely, a whispered stunner, a small confounds charm, and a useful coloring charm. It's difficult, but dead useful when training new recruits." Kingsley now started to pace in front of the three children. "You will enter training as children, normal people, weaklings. When you leave you will be adults ready to defend your selves in battle. From now on you will address me as sir. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!"

And so began the hardest month of their lives.

* * *

It was September First and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were getting curious looks as they strowed confidently through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ . They walked side by side parting the crowd of students. They wore matching jet black robes with wand holsters hidden up their sleeves. Both Hermione and Ginny had filled out, their toned bodies were the portrayal of strength and poise. The most juristic change was Ron. His lanky frame was replaced with that of a man, he was well muscled, and had his hair cut short and spiked up at the top. All three exuded power and courage. As they were stepping onto the train, Malfoy stepped in front of them.

"Where's Potty? Weasel. Oh well no matter, it's a shame he'll miss it though." Malfoy walked off laughing to himself.

"What was that about?" questioned Ron, looking to Hermione.

"I don't-" Hermione was cut off as a explosion rocked the station.

A series of pops were heard as death eaters apparated in all around the platform. Screams were heard throughout the station as people started to panic. The familiar flash of green light was seen as the death eaters started to lash out at students all around them.

Remembering his training Ron cast the Sonorus charm on himself, "DA MEMBERS PROTECT THE YOUNGER STUDEDTS. STUN AND BIND AS MANY AS YOU CAN!"

At this the three newly trained warriors threw themselves into the fray. They were all casting spells with un-believable speed and accuracy. The death eaters seemed taken aback at the onslaught, but soon began to fight back more ferociously then ever. Soon the death eaters by force of sheer numbers had pushed the remaining students into a corner being protected by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and surprisingly Nevile, who seemed to be tiring quickly. Truth be told he was only standing by force of sheer will. It seemed that if re-enforcements didn't arrive soon, more that a few students would die that day.

Help arrived in the form of one man. He was dressed in a long black robe with the hood pulled up, covering his face. The death eaters didn't notice his arrival because he had apparated behind the crowd.

* * *

Harry expected to apparate into a babble of conversation and goodbyes. He found himself standing just feet from a full-fledged battle. _So that's why I had trouble apparating in. _He was pulled from his thoughts by the scream of a young girl that couldn't be more than eleven years old. She was being held under the cruciartus curse by a death eater. Harry saw red. "ERADICO A FLAMORA" he bellowed. A jet of black fire shot out of his wand and whipped through the death eater who was torturing the girl and tore through the ranks of the death eaters. Fury gripped at Harry's soul, and he threw himself among the death eaters. He lashed out at any thing that moved, his wand bringing a kiss of death to anyone who dared get too close.

At first Ginny didn't know who this stranger was, but it appeared that he was on their side. As she battled she watched as he decimated the ranks of death eaters. However, he was still greatly out numbered, and was soon surrounded. Using some form of unspoken communication the death eaters cried out as one, "Crucio." The jets of red light hit the stranger simultaneously. A scream escaped his mouth as he was thrown to the ground, where his hood slipped off oh his head. It was then, that she recognized him. It was Harry. Her heart nearly stopped, and her breath caught I her chest. With a scream of fury she cried, "Finite Incantatum!"

The curses faltered for a moment allowing Harry to cry out an order. "Get everyone on the train and go, now- ahhhhhhhh."

Ginny remembered her training and looked to Ron and Hermione, "Blasting curses on three than we run. One….Two…..Three…."

"ERADICO" The ensuing commotion gave the group of students a chance to run. But before they got to the train a group of death eaters gave chase.

Seeing this Harry pushed himself off of the ground overcoming the pain, and cried, "tempus impedimenta".

All of the death eaters froze for a few seconds, with the exception of only a few, who were swiftly dealt with by Ron and Hermione. As they boarded the train they saw Harry disapparate. A moment later they heard a thud in the compartment next to where they were standing. When they looked inside they saw an exhausted Harry staggering over to them, "Difficult to apparate into a moving train. Isn't it?" And with that he collapsed.

* * *

Harry woke to the smell of disinfectants an, pain potions. _Not the hospital wing again,_ he thought to himself. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around. In the chairs next to him were, the three sleeping forms of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. For a moment he gazed dazedly at Ginny, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the peace full-

His thoughts were interrupted as Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, "Oh you're finally awake. Here drink this." She handed him a goblet full of a steaming green liquid. Harry looked at the beaker warily, he was fully aware of how bad Madam Pomfrey's potions tasted. "Come on, drink up."

"What is it?"

"Magic restorative draught. You exerted quite a bit of magic last week-"

Harry was shocked, "LAST WEEK!?" at this Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all woke up. "I've been here for a whole week!"

"Yes, and I've had enough of you're stalling, drink." She said sternly. Harry choked down the vial tasting potion and felt a tingling sensation slowly spread from his stomach all the way out to his fingers and toes. Pomfrey then left the room taking the empty beaker with her.

Ginny and Hermione, both rushed over to Harry and gave him a hug. However Ginny seemed to hug him tighter and longer than Hermione did. Ron waked up to him, and gave him a manly slap on the shoulder, "How ya doing mate?"

"I'm fine, but could you guys explain what has happened over the last week?"

"Well after you apparated into the train you passed out. We tried to revive you, but we couldn't so Ron and I went and calmed down the students." As Hermione said the word students, her voice trailed off.

Ron put a comforting had around her shoulder and continued, "We took roll call, and well there were fifteen student's missing. They found the bodies later at the train station-" His voice broke for a moment, "-they were all dead."

Guilt and remorse gripped Harry's soul. _I should have been faster, I should have fought, harder, I-. _The rational calculating side of his mind then took over. _There was nothing you could do, this is war, and there will be deaths. You must use it, it must be done._ The others noticed a look of determination flash across his face. Adapting the air of a commander Harry spoke, "We must reform the DA, let's go to the Room of Requirement and make our plans. We can also discuss what happened during the time I was gone."

* * *

Harry heaved himself out of bed, threw on his back cloak, and picked up his wand from the bedside table. The other three acknowledged his command and they walked in silence until they reached the blank wall where the Room of Requirement was located. Harry walked passed the spot of bare wall until a door appeared. As they entered they noticed that the Room of Requirement had taken the form of some kind of den. There were comfortable looking blue and green couches arranged around a table, with a pensive placed on top of it. The four now adults walked into the room and took their seats around the table with the pensive on it.

"So do you guys want to go first or should I?" prompted Harry.

"You go, nothing really happened to us other than some training." Replied Ron.

But Ginny interjected with a huge groin on her face, "Why don't you tell him about that other little development."

Ron and Hermione both blushed and mumbled an unintelligible response.

"Here Harry, look." Ginny placed her wand to her temple, drew out a silvery strand of liquid light and placed in the pensive.

Harry prodded the liquid and an hologram like image hovered over the pensive for a moment before it began to play. Ginny was walking down a hallway in Grimmuald Place when she comes to a doorway and enters with out knocking. "Hermione 'Mad Eye' wants us to learn how to conjure-" She was stopped mid-sentence by the sight before her. Ron and Hermione were lying down on Hermione's bed snogging each other senseless.

Before Harry was able to se their reactions to Ginny's un-timely entrance the memory faded, and fell gracefully back into the pensive. "It's about bloody time!" exclaimed Harry.

By now both Ron and Hermione were blushing bright red. Deciding to save them from further embarrassment he decided to change the subject. "So do you guys what to hear about my training?" All three nodded affirmatively. Harry then proceeded to launch into a detailed account of his time with Dumbledore. The three listened in silence, until he got to the part of his story where he couldn't seem to figure out how to do wand less magic at will.

"That's strange. I overheard Mr. And Mrs.Weasley talking about how there were traces of wand less magic at your house. They couldn't trace it to you, but it was there." Hermione interjected.

Harry was puzzled; "Lets take a look then." He then proceeded to take a silvery strand of material from his temple and place it into the pensive. He placed his hand into the pensive and a look of concentration passed over his face. Images started to flash over the surface of the liquid, until it suddenly stopped and a image of a kitchen hovered above the pensive. As the scene unfolded Harry was shocked. _I can do wandless magic! _He slowly raised his hand and every object in the room started to shake. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his arm began to shake. Everything in the room including Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were slowly lifted into the air, and then placed back on the ground with a soft thud.

"H-How" breathed Ron.

A look of understanding passed across Hermione's face, "Remember how in third year Harry was able to conjure a corporal Patronus?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He knew he could do it, just the same way he knew he could do wandless magic now."

"Oh." Ron said simply.

Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly, "That was amazing Harry!"

As soon as Ginny realized what she was doing she let go of Harry as if she had been shocked. Noticing this Ron and Hermione shared a grin, but for Harry's sake they decided to change the subject. "So Harry, guess who are new Dark Arts Professor is?"

"Well as long as it's not Umbridge, I don't care." Harry spat out Umbridge's name as of it were a filthy swearword.

Hermione had a large smile on her face, "It's Professor Lupin."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Really he's here now?"

"No tonight's a full moon, but you'll be able to talk to him tomorrow."

"That's Great!"

Ron piped up, "Also at the feast Dumbledore said that on the first day of classes Lupin would have a surprise for us. Lupin said that he was going to wait until you were well enough to attend before he told anyone."

"Cool." Relied Harry.

Hermione glanced down at her watch, "Wow, it's getting late, we should really get to bed."

"But we haven't discussed the DA yet."

"We can do that tomorrow, lets go." Hermione ushered them all out of the room and back to the common room.

After saying goodnight they all went to their separate towers. Harry and Ron watched as the girls ascended the stairs. "Man she's pretty."

Putting on a look of false indignation Ron replied, "Hey, watch it mate that's my sister you're talking about."

Harry froze, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. Now lets go to sleep." They walked up the winding stairs, to the 6th year boy's tower and then collapsed into bed. Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He had forgotten to clear his mind.


	5. The Challenge

Chapter 5: The Challenge

A/N: Sorry for the VERY long wait. I haven't had time to re-read this chapter so I don't know how good it is. There are probably many errors, but if I want to keep this story going I won't have tome to proofread ect. Just try to pay attention to the story no the spelling ect. Read and Review.

Harry was transported back to the graveyard outside of the Riddle House, and was surrounded by death eaters. There was a single death eater kneeling before him, and after a moment of silence a voice that was not his own escaped his lips, "Your father has served me well, with the exception of a few recent failures. Due to these recent failures, I have decided that you will have the honor of becoming my apprentice in your father's stead. And as a example of how generous I can be I will bestow upon you the gift of power."

The death eater at his feet leaned forward and kissed his robes saying reverently, "Thank you master, you are most generous."

Harry then turned and with a wave of his wand a cauldron with a pitch black bubbling liquid was exposed. "Come my apprentice drink. Drink and you will know a power that you have never dreamed of. You will have the honor of partaking in the first transformation that your lord experienced."

The death eater stood and walked forward. Harry dipped a beaker into the potion and handed it to the death eater. "Drink and when the time comes you will stand at my right hand." The death eater tipped the glass and poured the vile concoction down his throat. A few seconds of silence ticked by, until the death eater let loose an unearthly scream and fell to the ground, his hood falling off of his head to reveal a crop of platinum blond hair.

Harry sat up sharply in his bed, "Malfoy!"

Ron in the bed next to him jumped up and started swinging his wand around wildly, "WHAT, where is he?".

"Ron, calm down it was just a dream, but I have to go talk to Dumbledore."

"But if it was just a dream-"

"No Ron it was a vision, I have to see him now, I'll tell you what has happened in the morning."

"Alright Harry, are you sure your all right?"

"Yes Ron, I'm fine now go back to sleep." As Ron crawled back into bed Harry threw on some robes, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and descended down the stairs into the common room.

* * *

He crept slowly through the common room, and out of the portrait hole. He met little resistance as he walked through the halls with the exception of Filtch's cat. When Harry reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office he whispered the password that Dumbledore had given him earlier in the summer. The gargoyle moved aside and allowed Harry to mount the rotating stairs that would take him to Dumbledore's office. As he neared the top of the stairs Dumbledore invited him in. "_How does he know I'm here?" _Harry wondered to himself.

"Hello Harry, I trust that you are feeling better from your encounter with the death eaters?"

"Yes, I'm fine but that's not what I need to talk to you about. I had another vision."

A pensive look crossed Dumbledore's face, "I thought we had resolved that little problem."

"I did, except I forgot to clear my mind, and I know he wasn't planting something inside my head."

"How's that?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know I just know." Harry replied somewhat exasperatedly.

"Well what was it that you saw?"

"I was in a meeting surrounded by deatheaters, and Voldermort gave a potion to one of his deatheaters. He said it was the first transformation he himself had undergone and that this deatheater was his new apprentice. Towards the end of the vision I saw who this person was, it was Malfoy."

"We already knew that Lucius, was Voldermort's right hand man-"

"No not him, it was Draco."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise and he took out his wand and sent the same silvery substance he had used in fourth year out of his door. A few moments later Snape's appeared in the fireplace. "Yes headmaster, you called."

"Harry has just had another vision could you please come in."

Snape steeped through the fireplace and into the room, "You see I told you that he was far too stupid to learn Occulmency properly."

"Well you know they say that the student is a reflection upon the teacher _Professor_ Snape." Harry put an emphasis on the word Professor.

Just as Snape was about to retort Dumbledore cut in, "Enough!" Snape quieted and settled on sending a look that could kill towards Harry.

"Now, Harry tell Snape what you saw?" Asked Dumbledore peering over his glasses.

Harry took a deep breath and began, "I saw a deatheater meeting, one of the deatheaters underwent a dark transformation. That deatheater was Draco Malfoy-"

"Impossible, I told him to stay neutral. Headmaster, this is ridiculous I will not stand for this."

Dumbledore raised his hand and quieted Snape, "Harry did you actually see his face?"

"No sir I didn't, but everything I saw and heard points to him. I would know his greasy hair anywhere."

Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment contemplating, "Harry, I'm sorry but we cannot do anything without proof-"

"But Headmaster I saw him I-" Harry protested.

"Harry calm yourself. He will be watched closely, for now I that is all I can do."

"I understand headmaster." Realizing that the conversation was over Harry got up and left the room, but not before he overheard Snape speaking to Dumbledore. "My cover is blown, if I wasn't called than he knows…" Snape's voice trailed off as Harry descended the winding stairs back to the main hallway.

* * *

Harry walked back to the common room and whispered the password needed to enter. After a few minuets of scolding from the Fat Lady for being out after hours, he was allowed entry. As he tip toed through the common room he heard a voice call out to him, "Harry is that you?"

Harry jumped and whipped his head around looking for the source of the voice, "Oh god Ginny you scared me. What are you doing down here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just came down here because I was having nightmares and couldn't sleep. Ever since 1st year I have been having these nightmares about the chamber."

"Well Tom does seem to have that effect on people." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Harry piped up, "So would you want me to keep you company?"

"I couldn't impose-… well actually could you I am kind-of scared."

"Sure I'd love too." Harry sat down next to her on the couch and they started to talk about everything from Voldermort to quiditch. They talked late into the night, until they both finally fell asleep.

The following morning Harry awoke to see Hermione hovering over him. "What are you doing up here?" he asked groggily.

Grinning Hermione replied, "The real question is what are _you _doing down here? You better get up before Ron comes down and sees you."

Harry looked around bewildered until he felt a body stirring next to him and the memories of the following night came flooding back to him. He jumped off of the couch effectively tossing Ginny to the floor, and he virtually flew up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He quickly got dressed in his school attire, and left the dormitories with Ron. As they approached the common room, they were greeted with the site of a giggling Ginny and Hermione who were speaking softly under their breaths.

"Well what's so funny?" asked Ron.

Hermione who could barely contain her laughter replied, "Oh, nothing, just some girl talk."

* * *

Ron shrugged it off and said her was going off to breakfast, muttering about how all girls were complete nutters. Hermione then followed him leaving Harry alone with Ginny. She walked up to him and said flirtatiously, "Mmm alone at last…" Harry froze, and attempted to stutter out a response before Ginny could continue, but was interrupted by her laugh. "Calm down Harry I was just kidding. To think you are the one who has faced Voldermort all of those times."

Harry was shocked, "You said the name."

"Yes I did we all have been, I figured if we were going to have to fight him than we should at least be able to say his name."

"That's a good philosophy. To breakfast then." After a prompting look from Ginny they joined arms and walked down to the great hall chatting amicably. When they reached the great hall they both got a few strange looks from some of the Gryffindors. Harry couldn't understand why until he realized that their arms were locked together, but he decided that he didn't care and continued toward the table. The meal that was served soon after they sat down was just as magnificent as ever, and Ron got into an argument with Hermione about house elves.

Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "You think he would have learned by now never to mention house elves in front of her. They act like a married couple." Ginny laughed and made a rather rude remark about how they might become one.

The rest of the meal was rather un-eventful, that is to say until the end when Dumbledore called for everyone's attention, "I would like to make an announcement. Due to the dark and trying times that we live in, I and the rest of the staff fell that it is necessary for you students to learn how to defend yourselves. And what better way to do that than with a dueling tournament." At these last two words the hall broke out into whispers. Dumbledore waited for them to die down then continued, "Each house will have a small tournament within it's self to decide it's champion and their second. Those who do not become champion will be involved in a series of inter house exhibition matches before the champions do battle. The rules will be explained today in you Defense Against the Dark Arts classes in years 3 and up. Thank you."

The hall burst into a babble of exited discussion, but Harry's face was grim, "Hermione get you coin, set a DA meeting for after classes today. I don't like the idea of students fighting junior deatheaters un-prepared. At the meeting I will have an announcement to make, for now I need to go to the library." Harry left the great hall without another word, but he didn't go to the library. He knew that it would come down to him and a now much more powerful Draco, he wanted to be ready. He went straight to his dormitory where he retrieved his mother's book and began to read the chapter on transformations. It turned out that that the transformation that Malfoy underwent was very powerful, and had very little side effects, other than something akin to 'roid rage' that he had heard Dudley talking about. This would make Malfoy a very dangerous opponent. Harry could only hope that Malfoy would go to far and use an illegal curse, so he could take him out without being brought up on charges. For the rest of the day he was immersed in his mothers book learning about and practicing borderline illegal curses.

* * *

Before he knew it Ron had walked up the stairs of the Dormitory and was speaking, "Where were you in class today mate? You missed the info about the tournament in defense."

"I was getting ready for tonight's DA meeting. What did you find out about the tournament?"

Ron took a seat on one of the beds, "Well the championship duel will be held right before the Halloween dance," At this Harry's head snapped up, "Yeah Lupin said there was going to be one. Anyway the rules for that duel are simple; fight until your opponent either concedes or is incapacitated, no illegal curses are to be used. All other duels will take place in the weeks prior to the championship, starting tomorrow. The rules in those fights are that you fight until you get your opponents wand or they are otherwise incapacitated."

"That's good. Why don't we head over to the DA meeting." Harry and Ron left their dormitories Harry reached into his pocket, held his coin, and concentrated for a moment. All of the DA members felt their coins burn in their pockets and discreetly made their respective ways to the room of requirement. After everyone was assembled Harry took his place in front of the crowd of students and began to speak, "I am sure that you have all heard about the dueling tournament that is coming up. I have good information that more than one of your opponents will be deatheaters. One of them is even Voldermort's apprentice" Harry noted that only a few people in the room flinched at his name. "I won't lie to you they are all very dangerous wizards and they WILL fight dirty. War is coming and I want you all to be prepared. This is an opportunity for you to do so. Over the summer I and a few close friends of mine have undergone auror class training, and I wish to pass this knowledge down to you. The time to choose sides is now, you are either with us or against us. This is OUR war, OUR fight, and we will be ready. If you are want to learn to fight return here tomorrow, at the same time. We will begin then." Before anyone could say a word Harry left the room, which after his speech was now in turmoil, and went back to his dormitory.

The next few weeks were quite eventful, for the trio and the newly re-formed DA. Every single member with the exception of Smith attended the next DA meeting, but after getting jumped by a few Slytherins he decided to go. Every day they had been working on dueling and combat skills, Harry had even begun to consider teaching them how to fence. It was clear that the DA members were making progress because they were winning all of their tournament matches. Soon there were only two contestants left un-beaten in Gryffindor house, naturally Harry, and surprisingly Neville. Apparently he had been practicing over the summer with Professor Flitwik. During Harry's and Neville's duel Harry was able to dispatch Neville rather quickly. While this was expected it confirmed that he could not let any of his friends fight Malfoy for any reason, it was his fight and he would let no one else get hurt.

* * *

The tournament was only a week away and another problem had arisen, Harry and Ron both needed dates. When Ron pointed this out Harry was surprised, he had been working so hard for the tournament that he didn't notice almost all of the students pairing off into couples. For the second time they needed dates, and fast. Well at least Harry did, Ron had gained much confidence since he started seeing Hermione and boldly asked her at breakfast in the great hall in front of everyone. Harry on the other hand knew who he wanted to ask, but couldn't work up the nerve to do it.

The day be fore the Halloween, an angry Ginny approached him in the hall an poked him in the chest with her finger, "Well then do you have something to ask me, it's been weeks?"

Harry, knew what she wanted, the same thing that he did, and he stuttered out a response, "Um.. would you mind very much if you could er… come to the ball with me?"

She smiled, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

He sighed, "No I guess it wasn't."

The rest of the day was rather un-eventful, except for some taunts from Malfoy. As the hours ticked slowly by Harry began to get nervous, _what if something went wrong during the duel? What if a bystander got hurt?_. With these thoughts Harry settled in for a uneasy nights sleep, fortunately Voldermort did not interrupt his dreams tonight.

* * *

It was morning the day of the tournament, and everyone was excited. Their conversations were interrupted as Dumbledore stood and called for their attention, "Students, today before the entire school the two dueling champions will do battle right here in great hall. Those dueling will be Draco Malfoy and his second, Theodore Nott, form Slytherin House." The entire Slytherin table burst into cheers. "They will be dueling Harry Potter and his second Nevile Longbottom." The remaining three tables burst into applause. "Professor Flitwik and I will be setting up a professional class dueling arena, none will be allowed to leave this area until the conditions set by the combatants that I have already outline for them are met. Now all of you go to your classes, Champions, go prepare yourselves."

Harry and Nevile exited the great hall and made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Harry told Nevile to wait in the common room while he went up to the dormitories to get something. He returned carrying two sets of battle robes with built in auror class wand holsters.

Nevile's eyes widened, "Where did you get those Harry, those are really expensive?"

Harry smiled, "Well I inherited mine from my godfather, and yours… Well yours I had to have Dumbledore pull some strings for me, but I was able to get this removed from the Ministry evidence locker, I present to you Frank Longbottoms, official Ministry issue auror robes."

Neville grasped the robes closely, and whispered softly, "I'll make you proud dad."

He and Harry put on their robes, and began to discuss the fast approaching duel, "Neville, Malfoy I very dangerous, I don't want you to fight him. I am confident you can take Nott, but If I fall against Draco I want you to concede."

"But-"

"No, I don't care you will concede, you are a good fighter but Malfoy is Voldermort's apprentice, and has undergone a dark transformation, only four people in this school can defeat him, Me, Dumbledore, Snape, and Flitwik. I plan on being the one to do it."

"Alright Harry, I won't fight him."

Before they knew it, it was time and they walked down to great hall. They were greeted by an amazing sight, the tables were pushed to the walls just like they were during second year for the dueling club. Instead of a small dueling strip there was large circles with the diameter of half soccer field, surrounding it were stands full of students. Malfoy was already standing in the center wearing dark green expensive looking dueling robes. Harry walked to the center and Neville went to stand opposite Nott on the outskirts of the dueling arena.

Dumbledore stood, "The contestants will now set the terms."

Harry and Draco stood face to face just inches apart, their eyes burning with hatred. Harry spoke first, "No illegal curses, until concession or incapacitation."

"Nothing illegal, you scared Potter?" Draco sneered

"You wish, what you want to up the ante?"

"All curses then?"

"I don't think so Malfoy, you want to up the ante, we're going all the way, anything goes.

"Alright then."

They took a few paces back and bowed, sealing the magical contract they had just signed. Professor McGonnigal was shocked at the terms they had set and attempted to enter the arena, but was pushed back. She turned to Dumbledore in confusion.

"The terms have been set, none can enter until they are fulfilled. It is a wizards duel, it must be completed. Begin!"

Both Draco and Harry assumed their respective dueling stances and began to fire curses.

A/N: Next chapter should be up in about a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Message and Retaliation

Harry and Draco began to run in each other's each firing curses rapidly. Neither used any words; Harry's natural power and Draco's dark transformation lending them the control needed to use their curses silently. All of their curses missed allowing them to smash harmlessly into the invisible wall surrounding the dueling arena The soon both realized that this duel would not be won by rapidly firing curses at each other. They now began to circle each other like predators stalking their prey.

Suddenly Harry cried "Reducto!" attempting to catch Draco off guard, but he blocked the spell with a simple shield charm.

"If this is your best Potter than you will be easy prey for the Dark Lord." Sneered Draco, before springing into action. He began to wave his wand back and forth in a way Harry had never seen. "Confundus Permitas!" A fine yellow dust like the one Harry had stumbled into during the third task flew out of Draco's wand and surrounded him clouding his senses, but only for a moment.

Harry quickly cleared his mind and pushed the cloud away with a simple fanning charm. "What do you say we kick it up a notch?" Harry taunted.

"Sure thing Potter. Imperio!" The crowd gasped, that was clearly an unforgivable.

Harry allowed to curse to strike him and felt a wave of bliss wash over his consciousness. "Just bow down Potter bow." Said a small voice in his head, but it was soon overtaken by another dominant voice, "Please I could block this in forth year." Harry bowed any way. "Now come here and give me your wand." Harry complied, but as he was walking over he wandlessly sent the wand in his hand back to it's holster and replaced it with one of Fred and George's fake ones.

Soon he reached Malfoy who looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes, "What do you think of your savior now, old man?" Malfoy reached out and took the fake wand from Harry's hand and raised it to strike, "Avada Ke-" Suddenly with a loud squawk it turned into a rubber chicken.

Harry raised his head and the glazed look was gone from his eyes. Harry smiled, and Draco's eyes widened. Harry raised his fist and punched Draco square in the nose, "Ohh Malfoy did that hurt, I hope you have a nice stay in Azkaban when this is over."

Malfoy spluttered through a bloody nose, "Wha.. how.. impossible?"

"I seem to hear that a lot form your master Malfoy. Stupefy." A red jet of light sped from his wand and hit Draco square in the chest and knocked him back several feet. Harry turned his back and started to walk away when he heard the crowd scream. He turned around just in time to be hit in the face with a cruciartus curse.

Pain exploded throughout his body, but soon he pushed it away and stood with fury in his eyes, "Fine, if that's how you want it." Harry closed his eyes and the entire hall began to shake. The same dark green glow that surrounded him in Grimmuald place enveloped him once again. He raised his wand and thundered, "ERADICO!" A burst of energy burst from his wand and blasted into Draco sending him flying. However the dark lord's pupil would not be defeated that easily.

Before he hit the ground he spun in the air and landed catlike on his feet. "Now you die Potter" He whispered coldly. The same sort of glow that enveloped Harry now began to surround Draco, but his was jet black, he was truly evil. "AVADA KEDAVERA"

Harry rolled to his left to avoid the sickly green blast of the curse, then had to quickly had to dodge another. He bounced to his feet and cried "ADFLICTATIO!" A burst of green light similar to the killing curse sped from his wand and smashed into Draco's shoulder, and an unearthly scream escaped his lips. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry held him under the curse for a few moments and then released it. "Do you concede?"

"NEVER!" Screamed Draco.

"Fine then. Accio wand" Draco's wand slipped from his weakened grasp and flew into Harry's waiting grasp. He then began to wave his wand in concentric circles.

Dumbledore stood, "NO HARRY STOP! DON'T."

Harry's head snapped around and his eyes softened. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and before he could react he was staring at the hilt of a knife protruding from his chest. He fell to the ground gasping for breath, a pained look painting it's self across his face.

Draco picked his now blood covered wand from the ground, "As I said before Potter now you die."

As Draco began to utter the words to a the deadly curse, Harry's life flashed before his eyes, and he thought about his friends. He realized that ne could not looses, if anything he would not allow any more innocents to be harmed by any Deatheater. His eyes blazed with fury and determination, "NO MALFOY NOW YOU DIE!" He pulled the knife from his chest and lunged at Draco first plunging the knife into his stomach, then his chest, and then finally slitting his throat. Draco's already pale features paled even further, the blood adding a ghastly accent to his face.

Harry let the bleeding body slide from his arms and raised his head to look at the now horrified students. "Any other Jr. Deatheaters care to take a shot at their lord's nemesis?" he said mockingly.

Harry then took Draco's wand and ripped open his shirt, and muttered, "Flagrate." He traced some words onto Draco's bare chest before waving his hand over Draco's wand which glowed blue for a moment. Harry then dropped the wand on Draco's chest, who promptly disappeared.

There was a soft popping noise as the duel was officially ended and the barrier around the dueling area disappeared. Harry began to walk out of the arena when Professor McGonagall approached him with a horrified look on her face. "Mr.Potter, I am shocked I-"

Harry interrupted her, "Oh sorry professor." He turned around and waved his wand in a sweeping motion "Scourgify." All traces of the sickly pool of blood was erased from the floor.

He walked passed her flabbergasted form and continued to leave the hall when he was intercepted by Dumbledore, "Harry could I see you in my office for a moment."

Before he was able to follow Dumbledore out of the hall Madam Pomphre ran over to him and practically threw him on a stretcher, "What are you doing walking around you were just stabbed. And you headmaster, letting him."

Harry looked at her, "I assure you I am quite alright, I have been studying healing magic." As if to show proof he lifted his shirt and showed her the small scar that resided where there was once a bloody puncture wound.

Pomphre waved her wand over Harry's body and a purple light shined up and down his torso. Apparently satisfied she let him go.

* * *

Five minuets Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were still sitting in the bleachers holding a shocked conference about what had just transpired. This time Hermione had no problem with Harry's use of lethal force. "He used unforgivables, plus he struck with lethal force first so it was justified."

Ron chuckled, "Always the logical one."

Hermione was indignant, "What's that supposed to mean?

Ron sensing an argument waved his hands defensively, "Nothing bad. Just that have you thought that any deatheater needs to die. Obviously Azkaban cannot hold them, so what else can we do. This is war, and waiting for them to make the first strike will only cost more lives."

"Oh, well I-" Hermione deflated slightly, "I guess you're right."

* * *

They soon went back to the common room to wait for Harry to return, but they would not see him again until the dance, that surprisingly was still going to take place.

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office softly stroking his phoenix Fawkes.

"Harry, I am truly shocked." said Dumbledore gravely.

Harry was taken aback, "What he was a deatheater, he deserved what he got."

"I am only slightly concerned with your actions, but we can speak of that later. I am shocked that Voldermort's will has managed to reach into Hogwarts and corrupt one of my students. I truly hopped that the rivalry between you and Mr. Malfoy, would remain just that, but alas I was mistaken."

After a moment of silence Harry spoke, "Professor you said that you were concerned about my actions. Which part exactly?"

Dumbledore fixed Harry with one of his piercing looks, "I think that you know what I mean, do you know what that curse you were about to cast was."

"I do, it was a variation on the evisceration curse, except the victim is forced to watched as they are disemboweled and healed a number of times proportional to the number of spins of the casters wand." Harry responded in Hermione's 'just swallowed the entire book' tone.

"Don't you think that, that would have been a bit excessive, Harry." Asked Dumbledore.

"I could have fixed him professor."

"Just be careful Harry, I don't want you to begin to enjoy torturing people."

"I won't professor." Understanding that the conversation was over Harry got up and exited the office.

* * *

Harry found himself wondering out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade. He soon arrived in front of the Hogsmeade branch of Madam Malkins robe supply.

He went inside and was greeted by a pretty sales girl, "How may I help you?"

"I'd like some dress robes for me and my date. Er… do you think you could help me pick something"

She giggled, "Sure, my name's Sarah by the way."

Harry held out his hand, "Harry, Harry Potter."

Sarah's eyes performed the usual flick to his scar, but that was it, "I know what you should wear, but what about your date, do you have a picture."

Harry didn't but he concentrated for a moment and one appeared in his pocket, "Here you go." He said handing her the picture.

Her eyes widened, "Ohhh she's a pretty one. I know just the thing. I'll be right back." She disappeared into a back room for a few minuets before she returned carrying two boxes.

She opened one and showed it to Harry. It was a long dark green robe with sliver and gold Celtic patterns running through it. "Wow, that's great, can I see the other?"

"No, silly that's bad luck. Trust me just give it to her, she'll love it." She rang up the robes at the register, "That'll be 75 galleons."

Harry pulled the coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter, "Here you go, thank you."

His moneybag considerably lighter, he started his walk back to the castle.

* * *

When he arrived he walked swiftly up to the common room where he met an angry red head, "Where have you been the ball is in 2 hours and I need at least twice that to get ready!"

Harry backed up a few steps, "Whoa calm down… Uh.. Look what I got you." He thrust the box containing her dress forward and into her arms.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Your outfit for tonight, I thought we ought to match."

A smile spread across Ginny's face, "Thank you so much." She cried and threw her arm around him. "I have to go get ready then.

"Hurry back." Called Harry, towards her retreating back.

* * *

A few hours later Harry and Ron were standing in the common room waiting impatiently for Ginny and Hermione. "Where could they bloody be?" asked Ron impatiently for at least the fifteenth time.

This time there was an answer, from the top of the stairs to the girls dormitory, "We are right here."

Both Harry's and Ron's heads shot up and widened at the sight. Ginny was wearing a stunning dark blue dress similar to the one Hermione wore in forth year. However unlike Hermione in forth year it emphasized all of Ginny's curves, which were in all the right places. Hermione was wearing a pink dress and had her hair tied up fancily. They both looked brilliant.

Harry nudged Ron, "Hey mate, you might want to close your mouth before you catch any flies."

Ron quickly closed his mouth and looked back to Hermione, "You look beautiful-"

He was interrupted by Harry who walked towards Ginny, "As do you my dear." He didn't know where all of this confidence was coming from.

The couples joined arms and descended to the great hall. When they entered the majority of the school was already there and the Weird Sisters were playing. For the next few hours Harry was able to forget all about Voldermort and the war. He even had a laugh at Hermione fighting Ron trying to get him to dance. He wasn't really that bad once he got the hang of it, which my have taken a great deal of patents and a few broken toes on Hermione's part. The night started to wind down and Ginny and Harry decided to go for a walk.

As they were walking out of the main doors they noticed what appeared to be a group of students exiting the Dark Forest. They were no students they were deatheaters, "Ginny run! Go tell Dumbledore that there are deatheaters and to send the order." She froze momentarily, but then ran off. Harry gazed at he retreating back for a moment, but was pulled from his trance as a jet of green light collided with the castle wall right next to him.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, and rushed at the end, but what can you do, I wanted to get to the action. There will be some Fudge bashing in the next few chapters(YAY). Also I decided that I will end the "series" in this "book"( I will finish it though probably 15-20 chapters total), and write a new better more well thought out fic after HBP so it won't be AU. Read and review. 


End file.
